Hectic Life
by BumblebeeRoks
Summary: Ever wonder what school would be for the autobots? When a girl name Shara start's school in CA, things get messy, first her mother, Ratchet, Brook's, School, Blonde, what else? Oh right, its her life, anything could happen.


**Do you ever wonder what the autobots would act if they were humans? Or when they go to high school? Cause I do! And im going to make** **a story that I think should go with it, cause I don't know is that I always wonder it…. Oh and my character Shara will be in it. Just heads up.**

I walked through the side walk, my mind was far away thinking, I then took a zip up sweater, I know its June and in California it was like August to other places, but it was my thing. I dressed into worn out jeans, gray converse, green tank top and a gray sweat shirt with a green symbol on the back, and had my brown hair down. Another day in school the joy… sigh…. My phone rang I looked up and saw it was my friend Christina, a lot of people say she was a slut and at most time I agreed with them. But hey don't blame her if she just wanna have fun!

"Hey Gurl…." she said, I chuckled.

"Yo Chica, what's up?" I asked grabbing my backpack, then a granola bar. My mom was drunk still from last night and was still in bed. I sighed, of course…what's different?

"Nothing, do you wanna a ride?" asked Christina.

"Nah im good, but how about later after school?" I asked, today I wanted to ride my bike today, I was the new girl at school, just started 2 days ago. The joy! Im bursting of excitement, haha, note the sarcasm in my thoughts.

"Sure thang sis, oh and we are going to this party tonight, you up for it?" she asked, I grumbled, parties weren't my thing really.  
>"Will they have alcohol in there?" I asked, I didn't drink so I wasn't up for that.<p>

"Well duh!" she said, "Come on! For me?" she asked, I hated when she played that card.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Yay! Got to go! See you in school girl" she said then hanged up, I sighed, I got on my bike, then something came whirling my way. Next thing I knew I was on the ground along with a football next to me, I grumbled and cursed, and I took the ball. Then I heard some faint shouting.  
>"Hey girlie! Pass the ball!" yelled the boy, I squinted, it was Wheelie, even better. My life is just a blast of joy! I known him, as him trying to flirt with me, plus dropping some notes at my desk.<p>

"Hmm let me think" I shouted back, then I shrugged.

"Nah ill keep it" I decided then got on my bike and peddled fast, I heard some faint shouting's and yelling's, I looked back and saw Wheelie, Brains, Jazz and a boy I never saw. I giggled, maybe this day got better today, I then got off my bike and parked it aside by the school, but the boys already caught up to me. I huffed but one grabbed my arm, I glared at it, it was Brains, he smirked, then one of them tripped me and I landed on my butt. The boys hovered me except one of them who just looked away, then Jazz went over to him, Wheelie had an evil grin on him.

"Get off of me" I growled, then he rolled his eyes.

"Make me" he whispered/hissed, I gave a grin, then I touched his cheek making him shiver, then I grabbed his ear when he wasn't aware and I pushed him aside.

"Hey!" pouted Brains, then he held my waist, then the boy turned to us and had wide eyes. He then punched Brains on the face, I fell and grabbed the ball. I threw it on my right direction.

"Nice to meet yall!" I called then ran off. I huffed and went straight to my locker, someone grabbed my waist, I looked around and saw Brains there, I smirked.

"What you want?" I asked, he gave me a look that made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"Well, you were fun to play with today, so I was wondering if you wanna go to my party" smirked Brains, my eyes widened, that was the party Christina wanted to take me?

"Im going, but not for your kind of reason" I muttered, then I left before he can come, I blended in with the crowed. I finally went to my class, and sat down on a desk. I began to rummage through my bag, I know I was missing something.

"Next time, just give us the ball" came a voice, I looked up and saw Jazz, I grinned.

"What will be the fun with that?" I asked innocently, he gave me a grin and nodded.

"I see your point" he said then sat down the seat in front of me.  
>"Totally Jazz, you see my point!" I argued playfully, then I found my book.<p>

"What book you reading now?" asked Jazz, I grinned, he always tried to show interest in my books. He was such a good friend.

"The The night tourist! Its really good" I insisted, he nodded his hand.

"Hey what was the homework?" asked Jazz, I took out a piece of paper full of equations.

"Oh I remember that!" he yelled then took out his.

"Good" I said then began to read my book, soon someone tapped my shoulder, I looked over and saw the boy that stood up for me this morning, he had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a yellow sweat shirt, I grinned.

"Hey, thanks for this morning" I said, he smiled back, then he took out this mini keyboard and gave me some ear phones that were connected to it.

He typed something on it.

No problem, oh and do you have the homework from yesterday?

Came the voice, it sounded from different channels on the radio, I nodded my head. I took out my paper again. I found it kinda weird, why don't he just use his real voice?

"Here, oh and I really owe you" I said, before her can typed something the teacher came in. But someone threw a ball of paper at me, I looked at the person and saw it was Christina she was wearing black heels, black mini skirt and a pink tank top. Of course she wore that on a school day. I read the note.

Hey, hey what's up girlfriend?

I wrote back.

Nothing much, hey im going to do the work, talk to you at lunch?

Then she gave me back the note.

Ah miss perfect, ok, and were going to give you a make over later!

I gave a groaned, and the boy with blond hair who was sitting next to me gave me a look, I blushed.

By time lunch was here, I was the last one out, I had to finish this equation, I will not give up!

"Miss Brooks, its lunch time, you may leave" said my teacher, I was always his favorite, since I always got straight A's in my last school.

"No Sir, I need to finish this" I insisted, then I finished it.

"Yes!" I yelped. The teacher chuckled and took my paper, he sighed.

"All correct, why im not surprise?" he joked, I gave a smile, then packed my stuff.

"Have a good day" he said, I nodded my head, since I always got straight A's in my last school, plus I did summer school. I could finish school early. But I don't really want to, plus what would I do? Maybe I should leave school early… I already skipped a grade or two. And I had no idea where I wanted to go to for lunch.. Hmm maybe the library, or the mech store… oh how about the auto store! Yes, I'll go there, I was in my own thoughts, until someone pulled me up, I yelped. I was right about to kick the person when I saw it was Jazz, I let out a sigh, as he put me down.

"Jazz! You scarred me half to death!" I yelled at him, he gave me an amused look.

"Only half?" he joked, I gave him a glare but was quickly replaced as a grin.

"Hey, want to hang out later?" he asked, I though about it.

"Sure, after I finished tomorrow's homework" I said, Jazz gave me a shove, I puffed.

"Tomorrow's? You got to be kidding me, hey you heard about our party?" asked Jazz, I nodded my head, 2 times actually I heard of his party.

"Yea, why?" I asked, he shrugged but kept his smile, we then began to walk down the halls.  
>"Cuz, ya was thinking, of invite-en ya" he smirked, I placed my hand over my heart.<p>

"Really? I'd be honored" I said sarcastically, he bowed.

"M'lady" he said, giggled, he chuckled. Then before I knew it I was at outside. Then I remembered about Christina, I looked back and saw her get in a car with some jocks, guess she forgot about me eh?

"You want to go to lunch with us?" asked Jazz, I looked back at Christina, was she really my friend? I looked back at Jazz and smiled.

"Love too" I said, then I got into the passenger seat of his car. also the blond guy get into his yellow camaro. Along with Wheelie and Brains, get into there own cars, along with some other guys surrounding Jazz car. They all left, and it looked like they were all heading into the same place. I looked around, I had a bad feeling, then I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up.

"Where are you!" screamed the phone, I gasped.

"Sorry, soo sorry, ill deliver them tomorrow, I swear" I said quickly, then I heard a chuckle.

"Not funny! You almost scarred the scra-" I started but then shut up. "The crap out of me!" I yelled again, then blushed.

"Yea, yea talking all mech now are we?" asked the voice, I blushed even harder, I heard Jazz chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Its fine, they aren't due until 2 weeks, you got time, anyway I want you to head into the base later, new opportunity I hear" said the voice, somehow this caught Jazz attention, I gave a question look at him.

"Ok, ill be there later today" I said, the voice grumbled.

"Sorry, something came up, ok, see you later" said the voice, then I heard like 2 mechanic voices that sounded young. Screaming too, somehow Jazz tensed up hearing the voices.

"Come on! It was funny!" I heard one of them say.

"Bye Lennox" I said, then hanged up. I sighed, Lennox, was well like a dad to me, and so there is this opportunity today, for repairing tanks or cars. And he thought I could get it, I sure hope so too. But I wanted to live a normal life… well… something like that except being in the military program when you're a senior but a girl can try.

"Captain Lennox? Eh" asked Jazz, I nodded my head.

"What about him?" I asked, Jazz shook his head.

"Nothing nothing" said Jazz, I nodded my head, soon we were at an arcade, slash pizzeria. I ran to the pool table. It was great at this, other then being a freak, I loved playing it. Jazz, Blond boy, Wheelie and Brains came up, I grumbled. I didn't know that Wheelie and Brains were going to be here!

"Hey there sweet stuff" smirked Brains, I glared at him, so did blond boy too.

"Wanna play?" asked Wheelie, he settled up, I looked at it nervously. I love playing this game.

"Um, sure, im not good though, I just love the structure of the panel" I said, I pretended to be dumb about the game. I heard the guys chuckle, I blushed, well forced my self, and well that's how it started. After 2 games, I lost on purpose of course.

"I need something for me to concentrate" I sighed, and looked at them, I saw Wheelie and Brains whisper.

"How about if we win, then you have to buy us our lunches" piped up Wheelie, I looked at him and nodded my head.

"But what if I win, even though that wont happen" I sighed, then I saw Brains smirk.

"Then, you can decide" smirked Brains, I nodded my head effortlessly. By the middle of the game I was winning.

"And Shara goes for her last go…. And its in!" I yelped, I won the game and smiled at them.

"I win, ill let you know what I have in mind" she smirked, Bee was chuckling while Jazz was scolding Brains and Wheelie.

"We cant keep doing this, your going to loose, couldn't you see inside her or something? You know" I heard Jazz, say, I glared at him and stood high.  
>"Read me? What the hell?" I asked, I stepped back a few steps behind, what the heck just happened? Who are these guys? "Stay away from me!" I yell, and ran out of there as fast as I could, since I was in track, that wasn't so hard. Blond boy ran after me but couldn't keep up, I ran straight to my place. I didn't even slow down or stop, I fell on the grass and laid there, it was still day light and I huffed. Then a boy that was 12 with brown shaggy with green highlights came up to me grinning. I chuckled, he fell on me, I laughed while he tried to leave my side.<p>

"Ahhh! Help! She got me! Mama bear got me!" he laughed/screamed, I laughed so hard I forgot everything about being new, starting a new life, stalkers, my mother, and Ratchet. I was totally fine, I laughed and messed up his hair.

"Hey Brook, whats shaken?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Nothing, but im so glad you're here! I am so bored, and Alisa is driving me crazy!" he said rolling his eyes, I chuckle and we walk to my house. But I heard a car honk, and I turned around and saw Blonde waving his hands, I ignore him and walk in my house. Brook tilted his head.

"Do girls do that?" he asked, I laugh and shake my head.  
>"No, so what did Alisa do now?" I asked smiling, it was secret crush! Eek so cute, I was pretty much his sister, and wasn't a mean one. His mother and father died, and lived with his grandmother, but since she was old, I pretty much took care of him.<p>

"She is sending me mix symbols, like first she smiles and waves, next she ignores or tries to get out of my sight. Then she starts talking to me and inviting me over her place. I don't know whats going on!" I laugh, as he told me, and I shook my head, I get up and get some cookies I made and set them on the table with coke. He ate some while leaning waiting for my answer.

"Well, she most be like me. I did that in my old school, I pretty much was trying to flirt with him, or like follow my friends advice as to be mysterious" I said winking, he scrunch up his nose and shakes his head.

"Middle school is hard!" he grumbled, I chuckle, then I heard the door bell ring, I got up and went to answer it.

"Hey if it never works out with her, you can take her place! Just better tell your boyfriend that though!" yelled Brook, I grinned.

"Sure thing! But he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled back then opened the door, there stood Blonde, I put my hands in my hips.

"Now tell me one good reason why I shouldn't smack the door in your face?" I asked, but before Blonde could ask anything I held up a hand.

"Your right, there are no reasons, buh bye" I said waving then Brook come's in with a cookie in his mouth getting his backpack.

"Im going to be late! Ugh, hey Shara can ya drop me off?" he asked but stopped when he saw Blonde, he glared at him. "Whatch it, she's mine until next year" he said, I grinned as Blonde eyes widened, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and patted his back.  
>"That's my Brook, now hope in the car… er… cant, my car broke down, need to fix it" I said sighing, but Blonde here smiled.<p>

"I can drive you" he said, I stopped, well froze more like it, his voice sounded so cute! Ahh, control your self Shara, your in charge, but be polite, but not to polite.

"Gee thanks" I mutter, then nod so Brook's gets the message, he jumps to the back and I get to the passenger seat. Bee starts to drive and I give him the directions, some time I glance at him, he keeps his eyes on the road, and then I shake my head. Brooks see's this and snickers, I give him a glare.

"Ok, so ill pick you up later today, have fun in school. Oh and don't forget about your test, that the cell membrane" I say before he gets off, he nods then salutes to me. I smile, then I see some of his friends come up. They all high five him and one points at me, I blush but turn away, I wave one last time and were off. I sigh, then look at Bee.

"Thanks" I mutter, he smiles and shrugs.

"Hey its fine, oh and about earlier-" he starts but I put my hand up.

"Forget about it" I say, he sighs loudly and grins. I don't return the grin, I stand my ground and just give a small smile, he was pretty cute. But I wasn't going to give in that easily, not going to be the girl who just came to school be so weak. I see my house come to view and Brooks next to mine. My mom's car is outside full of suitcases, I see her coming out with a box, I don't even wait for Blonde to stop I quickly get out and run to her.

"MOM!" I yell, she stops and stares then goes back to put the box in her old car.

"Yes?" she asks calmly, so she is not drunk, but she sure is acting like one.

"What are you doing?" I ask and huffed, she shrugged.

"Moving to my boyfriend's your on your own kido" she says giving me a smile and a hug. I stand there shock, is she CRAZY?  
>"Your 18, your old enough to take care of yourself" she says calmly my mouth drops.<p>

"Im not 18! Im only 16 and a half!" I scream, im pretty sure blonde heard me, but who cares? My mother is leaving me, for her boyfriend, she makes her mouth to an O shape.

"Oh im sorry, but I made my choice, you can take care of yourself. Ill be gone by noon" she says calmly, my eyes widened, its past noon.

"Mom its past noon" I say, she shrugs.

"Oh then in an hour or so" she said and left. I stand there shock, then I put my hands to a fist. I don't cry though, my eyes water, but I do not cry. She's gone, that's it. Im alone. I close my eyes tightly then let out a breath. I look at Blonde, his mouth is gape open, he doesn't stop staring at me, our eyes meet. Then I break away and run to the house. I slam the door so hard, and I let out. I cry so hard and fall leaning to the door to my back, I stay like that for awhile. I even fell asleep like that, I want this year to end in school. Moving was a bad idea and choice.


End file.
